completely_kentuckyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cave Hill Cemetery
Cave Hill Cemetery is a 296-acre Victorian era National Cemetery and arboretum located at 701 Baxter Avenue, Louisville, Kentucky, United States. Its main entrance is on Baxter Avenue and there is a secondary one on Grinstead Drive. It is the largest cemetery by area and number of burials in Louisville. Cave Hill was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1979. Cave Hill National Cemetery, containing military graves, is also on the National Register, added in 1998. Cave Hill was chartered in 1848 on what was William Johnston's Cave Hill Farm, then a rural property some distance east of Louisville. Johnston, who died in 1798, had built the first brick house in Louisville on the grounds circa 1788. City officials had purchased part of the land in the 1830s in anticipation of building a railroad through it, and a workhouse was built there. The railroad was built elsewhere, and the land was leased to local farmers. In 1846, Mayor Frederick A. Kaye began investigating the possibility of developing a garden-style cemetery on the grounds, a popular concept at the time. Hartford, Connecticut civil engineer Edmund Francis Lee was hired, who planned a cemetery with winding paths, graves across the tops of hills, and lakes and ponds in the valleys. The Cave Hill Cemetery Co. was chartered in February 1848, and the cemetery was dedicated on July 25, 1848. Reverend Doctor Edward Porter Humphrey delivered the dedicatory address and elaborated on the idea of the garden cemetery, noting, among other things, that ". . .Reason and taste suggest that cemetery should be decorated appropriately by the beautiful productions of our great Creator. . ." Before the era of large municipal parks, it was common for cities to promote a garden cemetery as a green oasis and recreation destination, and Louisville was no exception. This largely ended with the opening of nearby Cherokee Park in 1892. After administrators sold several acres of land for the burial of Union soldiers during the Civil War, local Confederate supporters purchased nearby land as well. Several deceased patients from the Brown General Hospital and other nearby army medical facilities were interred in Cave Hill Cemetery. Johnston's farmhouse (in what is now sections 33 and 34) was converted to the city's pesthouse, and was demolished in 1872. Also in 1872, Beechhurst Sanitarium was built near the pesthouse and the modern Grinstead entrance. Beechurst was torn down in 1936. The grounds were expanded and remapped in 1888 to their modern size of nearly 300 acres. In the 1980s, razor wire was added to the brick walls surrounding Cave Hill to keep out after-hours visitors. The first scenic overlook for the cemetery, Twin Lakes Scenic Overlook, opened on August 20, 2008. The signature Baxter Avenue entrance, called the Broadway Entrance by the cemetery, was completed in 1892. The Corinthian-style building includes a 2,000-pound bell in its clock tower. The tower, once the tallest structure for miles, was frequently hit by lightning and last renovated in 2001. The Grinstead Drive entrance was built in 1913. The third public entrance on the residential street of Dearing Court was closed as of 2007. Another public entrance, also no longer in use, was built off Payne Street in 1910, closest to the military sections. There are several service entrances around the perimeter. Other buildings include the stone office building near the lake, and the Rustic Shelter House built in 1892 at a cost of $565. The cemetery contains monuments and graves of three Union generals. The 32nd Indiana Monument, also known as the "August Bloedner Monument", is separately on the National Register. The middle fork of Beargrass Creek runs through Cave Hill, and a source stream flowing into the creek roughly divides the cemetery in new (eastern) and old (western) sections. That stream flows from a spring near the cave that gave the property its name. The cave can be entered for about 30 feet, and then there is a marginal amount of crawl space beyond that, however the cave is officially off limits. There are also five man-made lakes. The cemetery currently features more than 500 species of trees and shrubs, including some two dozen current state champion trees, including both native species such as pignut hickory (Carya glabra) and exotics such as Caucasian wingnut (Pterocarya fraxinifolia). It is well known as an arboretum. There were about 120,000 people interred by 2002, with space remaining for 22,000 more graves. Notable among those interred in the cemetery is American Revolutionary War military war officer and founder of Louisville George Rogers Clark (1752-1818). More than 200 Confederate soldiers are buried in Section "O" of the cemetery, with 30–40 buried in a row near the National Cemetery. The original wooden markers in Section "O" were replaced with stone markers in 1880–1881. A number of markers are marked as unknown. Included in the Section "O" burials is a Confederate Brigadier General, Alpheus Baker. There are two other Confederate generals buried in other locations in the cemetery. In the addition to Section "O" (lot 267½) are a number of residents of the Kentucky Confederate Home, who died around the start of the 20th century. The confederate flag flies over the area. Within another U.S. Soldiers plot in Section E is one British war grave, of a soldier of the Machine Gun Corps, a member of the British Military Mission to the United States, who died in 1918. Muhammad Ali, boxing champion born in Louisville, was interred on June 10, 2016. Also interred is the founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken, Colonel Harland Sanders. Notable Interments * Muhammad Ali * Young E. Allison * Joseph Alexander Altsheler * General Henry Atkinson * Alpheus Baker * Bland Ballard * S. Thruston Ballard * John Richard Barret * Jennie Carter Benedict * Delos Thurman Bligh * Thomas Elliott Bramlette * Pete Browning * Theodore Legrand Burnett * George Caldwell * Howie Camnitz * Asher Graham Caruth * John Breckinridge Castleman * Madison Cawein * George Rogers Clark * Jonathan Clark * Meriwether Lewis Clark, Jr. * Judson Claudius Clements * Monk Cline * John Colgan * Harry Leon Collins * Hub Collins * Andrew J. Cowan * William Owen Cowger * John Croghan memorial sign * Basil Davenport * John Lewis Dodge, Jr. * Garnett Duncan * Norris Embry * James B. Eustis * Judge Walter Evans * Charles Rowland Peaslee Farnsley * Albert Fink * Abraham Flexner * Charles Champion Gilbert * George Gilmore Gilbert * William Girdler * Roscoe Tarlton Goose * Henry Charles Grawemeyer * John Williams Green * James Guthrie * Walter N. Haldeman * William Birch Haldeman * Stratton Hammon * Thomas Alexander Harris * Hugh Smith Haynie * William Shakespeare Hays * Charles Hermany * Mildred Jane Hill * Patty Smith Hill * J. A. "Bud" Hillerich * James Howard * Homer "Dixie" Howell * Whiteside Godfrey Hunter * Harvey Samuel Irwin * William Howard Irwin * William Lowther Jackson, Jr. * Richard Taylor Jacob * William Preston Johnston * Warner La Valle Jones, Jr. * Matthew Harris Jouett * John Kerins * Fred Koster * Tommy Kron * Thais Lawton * Philip Lightfoot Lee * Fannie Caldwell Macaulay * Nicola Marschall * John Marshall * William E. McAnulty, Jr. * Robert Emmett McDowell * Samuel McKee * John McKinley * Richard Menefee * David Meriwether * Elvira Sydnor Miller * Neville Miller * Thruston Ballard Morton * Wayne Oates * Emmet O'Neal * Edward Young Parson * Patrick H. Pope * James D. Porter * George D. Prentice * William Preston * Harry Clay Pulliam * John Quast * John Reccius * Phil Reccius * Nicholas Reed * Charles Reising * Alice Hegan Rice * Cale Young Rice * Adolphus Edward Richards * Archibald Thomas Robertson * Ella Broadus Robertson * John Marshall Robsion, Jr. * Edmon Ryan * Frederic Mosley Sackett, Jr. * Harland Sanders * Rudy Schwenck * Ellen Churchill Semple * James Murrell Shackleford * Joseph Swagar Sherley * Derek Ervin Smith * J. Lawrence Smith * Joseph B. Smith * James Speed * Joshua Fry Speed * Elisha David Standiford * William Poindexter Thomasson * Thomas Williams Thompson * Theodore Trauernicht * Oscar Turner, Jr. * Oscar Turner, Sr. * Julian Van Winkle * Alexander Von Schrader * Charles L. Ward * William Thomas Ward * Harvey Magee Watterson * Henry Watterson * Amelia Ball Coppuck Welby * William L. Weller * Robert Charles Wickliffe * Perry Wilkes * Albert Shelby Willis * Augustus E. Wilson * Boyd Winchester * Jimmy Wolf * Wilson W. Wyatt, Sr. * Enid Yandell * Bennett Henderson Young * Mia Zapata Category:Louisville Cemeteries Category:Jefferson County Cemeteries Category:Cemeteries Category:National Historic Registry Category:Louisville National Historic Registry Category:Jefferson County National Historic Registry